Pirate sitting Pirate
by FashionLuver98
Summary: This is the episode in Jake's POV i hope you enjoy!
1. Jake's POV

Me: Hey guys heres the next episode fic! Today i have a cramping stomach and it really hurts when i laugh so I'm laughing on the inside. Alright here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own JatNP. If i did Jizzy would exist!

Skully: Crackers! Nothing beats a big bag of yummy crackers. Except more crackers!

Skully's cracker obsession is very old now. Though a monkey popped out of nowhere and took his crackers.

Izzy: Guess you're not the only one who likes a tasty snack Skully!

Her giggle gets me every time.

Skully: Maybe but those are my crackers!

Oh no he's going after the monkey!

All: Skully wait up!

Skully: Hey get back here with that!

Jake: Come on Mateys!

Hook: Men follow me!

Yeah we just passed hook.

Jake: Heads up crew trouble dead ahead!

It was tick tock crock!

Hook: Out of me way puny pests move it!

Jake: Uh Captain Hook we really should keep going.

It was all just a big blur the next thing I knew we were... Babies!

Sharky: They all turned into cute little popinjays!

Thanks!

Sharky: Cap'n is that you?

Hook: Bilge mousey!

Yep that's him.

Bones: Oh, that's the cap'n all right he's a big baby!

Sharky: What else is new?(me:*laughing so hard I can't take it!*)

Skully: Mini Mateys are you all right?

Jake: Me Shippy-shape S'ully!

I can't talk right danggit!

Izzy: Yay hey 'ess way!

Yep she's still cute even as a baby. Wait I'm a baby so how am I thinking these things?

Cubby: Aw Ca-nut!

Hook: Save me mr sneeze!

Smee: saving you little cappy wappy!

Jake: Yo Ho wets go!

Izzy: Ixy dus' way!

Sharky: Taking care of these popinjays ain't gonna be easy!(Me: Ain't is a word! It's in the dictionary!)

Skully: Mates lets pirate sit the babies and find grandfather gladiola. Then we can turn everybody to the way they were before!

Good idea Skully. I would like to be able to flirt with izzy thank you very much. I said nothing!(Me: Denial!)

Jake: Sword!

Cubby: Mappy!

Izzy:Picky dus'!

All: Yo Ho babies away we be pirate sitting pirates today! Baby strolling buccaneers tiny as can be!

Babies: Jay Nomma noodle ne pie yay and me!

(Me: How even as babies can they get that wrong?!)

Izzy: Jakey how much longer?

Aw man even her baby voice is cute!

Smee: Little Cubby could we please have...

Cubby: Mappy mine!

Wow just wow. Possessive much?

Cubby: Oh jingle jangle!

Ok maybe Cubbys brain turned into a baby brain as well as his body.(Me: It's true he acted differently then the others)

Hook: Me turn big. Keep puny piwates puny!

That's mean!

Cubby: Mappy mine!

Izzy: Got it!

Then of course Hook started crying.

Sharky: Some things never change.

Jake: Which way we go?

Cubby: Dis way! Shorty cut go fast!

Smee: Oh no eh don't move little cubby!

Jake: Uh oh! Izz...

Yes I can call her Izz even as a baby you can't judge me!

Izzy: Urgancy!

Hook: Mine puny piwate!

Hey that's hers!

Izzy: No grabby picky dus mine!

Are they fighting over it. That's so childish! Then again we are babies right now.

Izzy: Fly like birdie! Me save cubby! Oh shiny tree gabloons grab go!

Smee: Izzy, cubby, Cap'n time to come down now like good little pirates!

Izzy: Ok misser knees.

I can't resist her! I was too busy staring at izzy I didn't notice hook behind me.

Hook: Me want Jakey's sword to dig up flower!

Jake: No way ook. Uh oh Jake save ook me catch you!

I may dislike his obsession over treasure and destroying us but he's still a person.

Jake: Ook ok?

Later:

All: Wee!

Bone: Hold on wee ones Bonesy's coming!

Jake: Mateys go! Giddy up crocky!

Cubby: Wow gold balloons lots!

Smee: Not so fast guppies! First we have to gather up the flowers pollen and sprinkle it on you so you can grow up again!

Later:

Smee: Ok babies it's time to change.

Finally!

Jake: Way hey we're big again!

All: Yo Ho way to go!

Hook: Save me Smee!

Bones: They grow up so fast!

Later:

Jake: It sure was fun being babies today,now let's put all our gold gabloons...

Oops wrong word.

Jake: I mean doubloons into our team treasure chest!

Me: And thats it for today so i hope you enjoyed I'll see ya'll tomorrow.


	2. Izzy's POV

Me: Hey guys the sofia the first fic is up tomorrow anyway I'm sorry about yesterday i just forgot to post again I'm very sorry for the delay lets get to it.

To Victoria: Yes its because of my Autism.

To Jenny: OH MY GOSH FINALLY SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS IT!

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP or anything related to it. But i wish i did wahhhh!

Skully: Crackers! Nothing beats a big bag of yummy crackers. Except more crackers!

A monkey popped out of nowhere and took his crackers. Thats funny but weird.

Izzy: Guess you're not the only one who likes a tasty snack Skully!

Skully: Maybe but those are my crackers!

Oh no he's going after the monkey!

All: Skully wait up!

Skully: Hey get back here with that!

Jake: Come on Mateys!

Hook: Men follow me!

Yeah we just passed hook.

Jake: Heads up crew trouble dead ahead!

It was tick tock crock! How is it that we run into him most of the time?!

Hook: Out of me way puny pests move it!

Jake: Uh Captain Hook we really should keep going.

It was all just a big blur the next thing we knew we were... Babies!

Sharky: They all turned into cute little popinjays!

Heehee thanks!

Sharky: Cap'n is that you?

Hook: Bilge mousey!

That's definitely him.

Bones: Oh, that's the cap'n all right he's a big baby!

Sharky: What else is new?(me:*laughing so hard I can't take it! Part2*)

Skully: Mini Mateys are you all right?

Jake: Me Shippy-shape S'ully!

Aww Jakey is so cute!

Izzy: Yay hey 'ess way!

Jake:*thoughts*Yep she's still cute even as a baby. Wait I'm a baby so how am I thinking these things?

I blushed. Yeah how can we think these kinds of things?

Cubby: Aw Ca-nut!

Aww he can't say coconut.

Hook: Save me mr sneeze!

Hahaha! He said MR SNEEZE!

Smee: saving you little cappy wappy!

Jake: Yo Ho wets go!

Izzy: Ixy dus' way!

Sharky: Taking care of these popinjays ain't gonna be easy!

Skully: Mates lets pirate sit the babies and find grandfather gladiola. Then we can turn everybody to the way they were before!

Jake:*thoughts*Good idea Skully. I would like to be able to flirt with izzy thank you very much. I said nothing!(Me: JAKE ADMIT YOU LOVE IZZY OR I DO IT MYSELF!)

I'm seriously gonna have to talk to Jake about his thoughts.

Jake: Sword!

Cubby: Mappy!

Izzy:Picky dus'!

All: Yo Ho babies away we be pirate sitting pirates today! Baby strolling buccaneers tiny as can be!

Babies: Jay Nomma noodle ne pie yay and me!

(Me: Again I ask How even as babies can they get that wrong?!)

Izzy: Jakey how much longer?

Smee: Little Cubby could we please have...

Cubby: Mappy mine!

Cubby its not nice to not share!

Cubby: Oh jingle jangle!

Ok maybe Cubbys brain turned into a baby brain as well as his body I mean Jake and I are thinking normally but whats with him?!

Hook: Me turn big. Keep puny piwates puny!

That's mean!

Cubby: Mappy mine!

I got it!

Izzy: Got it!

Then of course Hook started crying.

Sharky: Some things never change.

You said it.

Jake: Which way we go?

Cubby: Dis way! Shorty cut go fast!

Smee: Oh no eh don't move little cubby!

Jake: Uh oh! Izz...

Oh my gosh he's touching my hand! Ok Izzy calm down take deep breaths.

Izzy: Urgancy!

Hook: Mine puny piwate!

Hey!

Izzy: No grabby picky dus mine!

Izzy: Fly like birdie! Me save cubby! Oh shiny tree gabloons grab go!

Smee: Izzy, cubby, Cap'n time to come down now like good little pirates!

Izzy: Ok misser knees.

Jake:*in thoughts*I can't resist her!

nice to know i have that effect on him.

Hook: Me want Jakey's sword to dig up flower!

Jake: No way ook. Uh oh Jake save ook me catch you!

Jakey is so brave even as a baby!

Jake: Ook ok?

Later:

All: Wee!

Bone: Hold on wee ones Bonesy's coming!

Jake: Mateys go! Giddy up crocky!

Cubby: Wow gold balloons lots!

Smee: Not so fast guppies! First we have to gather up the flowers pollen and sprinkle it on you so you can grow up again!

Later:

Smee: Ok babies it's time to change.

Yay!

Jake: Way hey we're big again!

And that means we need to have a little chat Jakey.

All: Yo Ho way to go!

Hook: Save me Smee!

Things never change.

Bones: They grow up so fast!(Me: To Jenny: I thought this was funny so I didn't cry because to me its not sad its just funny)

Later:

Jake: It sure was fun being babies today,now let's put all our gold gabloons...

Jake: I mean doubloons into our team treasure chest!

Me: And thats it for today so i hope you enjoyed I'll see ya'll tomorrow with my Sofia the first fic. I cant wait to do it.


	3. Cubby's POV

Me: Hey guys i need an idea for a family sofia the first fic by Friday. Should do my first sofia the first fic bonding with King Roland and Sofia bonding,Queen Miranda and Sofia Bonding , Amber and Sofia bonding, or James and Sofia bonding? Anyway since i have no idea I'm just going to upload this instead. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP but i wish i owned Jizzy.

Skully: Crackers! Nothing beats a big bag of yummy crackers. Except more crackers!

Skully's cracker obsession is very old now. Oh man a monkey popped out of nowhere and took his crackers.

Izzy: Guess you're not the only one who likes a tasty snack Skully!

Skully: Maybe but those are my crackers!

Oh no he's going after the monkey!

All: Skully wait up!

Skully: Hey get back here with that!

Jake: Come on Mateys!

Hook: Men follow me!

Yeah we just passed hook.

Jake: Heads up crew trouble dead ahead!

It was tick tock crock!

Hook: Out of me way puny pests move it!

He's so mean to us!

Jake: Uh Captain Hook we really should keep going.

It was all just a big blur the next thing I knew we were... Babies!

Sharky: They all turned into cute little popinjays!

Thanks!

Sharky: Cap'n is that you?

Hook: Bilge mousey!

Yep that's him.

Bones: Oh, that's the cap'n all right he's a big baby!

Sharky: What else is new?

Que the fail joke music!

Skully: Mini Mateys are you all right?

Jake: Me Shippy-shape S'ully!

Izzy: Yay hey 'ess way

Cubby: Aw Ca-nut!

I cant say coconuts! Wahhhhhh!

Hook: Save me mr sneeze!

Haha!

Smee: saving you little cappy wappy!

Jake: Yo Ho wets go!

Izzy: Ixy dus' way!

Sharky: Taking care of these popinjays ain't gonna be easy!

Skully: Mates lets pirate sit the babies and find grandfather gladiola. Then we can turn everybody to the way they were before!

Jake: Sword!

Cubby: Mappy!

At least i still have my map.

Izzy:Picky dus'!

All: Yo Ho babies away we be pirate sitting pirates today! Baby strolling buccaneers tiny as can be!

Babies: Jay Nomma noodle ne pie yay and me!

(Me: and for the third time,How even as babies can they get that wrong?!)

Izzy: Jakey how much longer?

Smee: Little Cubby could we please have...

Cubby: Mappy mine!

*in possessive tone*My precious my precious!

Cubby: Oh jingle jangle!

whats wrong with me!

Hook: Me turn big. Keep puny piwates puny!

That's mean!

Cubby: Mappy mine!

Izzy: Got it!

Then of course Hook started crying.

Sharky: Some things never change.

Jake: Which way we go?

Cubby: Dis way! Shorty cut go fast!

See? i can still do directions even as a baby!

Smee: Oh no eh don't move little cubby!

Jake: Uh oh! Izz...

Izzy: Urgancy!

Hook: Mine puny piwate!

Hey that's hers!

Izzy: No grabby picky dus mine!

Are they fighting over it. That's so childish! Then again we are babies right now.

Izzy: Fly like birdie! Me save cubby! Oh shiny tree gabloons grab go!

Smee: Izzy, cubby, Cap'n time to come down now like good little pirates!

Izzy: Ok misser knees.

Hook: Me want Jakey's sword to dig up flower!

Jake: No way ook. Uh oh Jake save ook me catch you!

Im in shock. How can Jake do that as a baby?!

Jake: Ook ok?

Later:

All: Wee!

Bone: Hold on wee ones Bonesy's coming!

Jake: Mateys go! Giddy up crocky!

Cubby: Wow gold balloons lots!

Smee: Not so fast guppies! First we have to gather up the flowers pollen and sprinkle it on you so you can grow up again!

Later:

Smee: Ok babies it's time to change.

Finally!

Jake: Way hey we're big again!

All: Yo Ho way to go!

Hook: Save me Smee!

Bones: They grow up so fast!

Later:

Jake: It sure was fun being babies today,now let's put all our gold gabloons...

Jake: I mean doubloons into our team treasure chest!

Me: And thats it for today so i hope you enjoyed I'll see ya'll tomorrow.


	4. Skully's POV

Me: Hey guys ok i have an announcement to make. I might be getting a volunteer job at an old people place as a care taker or something like that, and my boyfriend is actually creating the music for a minor video game! Isn't that exciting?! Im so excited! Anyway thanks for all the love and support on my stories. Lets go people.

To Victoria and Jenny: Well now i feel left out! Ya'll are just having conversations without me now. Im not offended but i like talking to ya'll, ya'll are my friends.

Disclaimer: I don't own JatNP.

Skully: Crackers! Nothing beats a big bag of yummy crackers. Except more crackers!

What was that?! Did that monkey just take MY crackers?!

Izzy: Guess you're not the only one who likes a tasty snack Skully!

Yeah no kidding.

Skully: Maybe but those are my crackers!

All: Skully wait up!

Skully: Hey get back here with that!

Jake: Come on Mateys!

Hook: Men follow me!

Sorry old feather hat i don't have time for you.

Jake: Heads up crew trouble dead ahead!

It was tick tock crock!

Hook: Out of me way puny pests move it!

Jake: Uh Captain Hook we really should keep going.

Mateys look out!

Sharky: They all turned into cute little popinjays!

Sharky: Cap'n is that you?

Hook: Bilge mousey!

Yep that's him.

Bones: Oh, that's the cap'n all right he's a big baby!

Sharky: What else is new?(me:*laughing so hard I can't take it!*)

Skully: Mini Mateys are you all right?

Jake: Me Shippy-shape S'ully!

Well at least he was close.

Izzy: Yay hey 'ess way!

Should of known she'd say that.

Cubby: Aw Ca-nut!

Poor Cubby cant say "Coconuts"

Hook: Save me mr sneeze!

But hook is the worst! Hahaha!

Smee: saving you little cappy wappy!

He won't appreciate that when he's back to normal.

Jake: Yo Ho wets go!

Close again.

Izzy: Ixy dus' way!

Seriously is this how all babies talk?!

Sharky: Taking care of these popinjays ain't gonna be easy!

Skully: Mates lets pirate sit the babies and find grandfather gladiola. Then we can turn everybody to the way they were before!

I may just be a bird but I'm the only old enough one in Jake's crew at the moment. (Me: Why do i feel like Skully is 22 or something?)

Jake: Sword!

Cubby: Mappy!

Izzy:Picky dus'!

All: Yo Ho babies away we be pirate sitting pirates today! Baby strolling buccaneers tiny as can be!

Babies: Jay Nomma noodle ne pie yay and me!

( Me: My question still stands? How?!)

Izzy: Jakey how much longer?

Smee: Little Cubby could we please have...

Cubby: Mappy mine!

I was not expecting that.

Cubby: Oh jingle jangle!

Whats with him?

Hook: Me turn big. Keep puny piwates puny!

That's rude!

Cubby: Mappy mine!

Izzy: Got it!

Hook was starting to cry but then again that's normal for him.

Sharky: Some things never change.

Agreed.

Jake: Which way we go?

Cubby: Dis way! Shorty cut go fast!

Smee: Oh no eh don't move little cubby!

Cubby, you and i are having a talk later about your behavior.

Jake: Uh oh! Izz...

Wait he can still call her Izz?

Izzy: Urgancy!

Hook: Mine puny piwate!

Hey that's hers!

Izzy: No grabby picky dus mine!

Are they fighting over it. That's so childish! Then again they are babies right now.

Izzy: Fly like birdie! Me save cubby! Oh shiny tree gabloons grab go!

Smee: Izzy, cubby, Cap'n time to come down now like good little pirates!

Izzy: Ok misser knees.

Even Hook said Smee's name better.

Hook: Me want Jakey's sword to dig up flower!

Jake: No way ook. Uh oh Jake save ook me catch you!

Add talk to Jake to list of things to do.

Jake: Ook ok?

Later:

All: Wee!

Bone: Hold on wee ones Bonesy's coming!

Jake: Mateys go! Giddy up crocky!

Cubby: Wow gold balloons lots!

Smee: Not so fast guppies! First we have to gather up the flowers pollen and sprinkle it on you so you can grow up again!

Later:

Smee: Ok babies it's time to change.

Finally! No offense but i hated hanging out with you people!(me: He's talking about Hooks crew)

Jake: Way hey we're big again!

All: Yo Ho way to go!

Hook: Save me Smee!

Bones: They grow up so fast!

Later:

Jake: It sure was fun being babies today,now let's put all our gold gabloons...

Haha wrong word.

Jake: I mean doubloons into our team treasure chest!

Me: And thats it for today. I need ideas for chapter 3 of When Three Worlds Collide. Anyway see ya'll tomorrow afternoon.


End file.
